the boy with the hydreigon tattoo
by Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06
Summary: or the one where Hugh has a tattoo, Rosa is hiding from reporters, and Hugh's little sister runs the sequelshipping page. —postgame, sequel, oneshot.


**a/n: Probably gonna get in trouble for posting this 'cause my comp time was over five minutes ago. Better make this quick...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, because if I did I would control a Porygon so I could hang out in cyberspace forever. **

* * *

Rosa Blanc was being stalked by reporters.

It was, unfortunately, a rather common occurrence for the sixteen-year-old girl. Being both the Pokémon Champion and a highly recognized actress of Pokéstar Studios tends to attract a certain amount of publicity, and with said publicity comes a complete lack of privacy. At this moment, there were approximately ten reporters (each with their own built-in camera crew) crowded outside her door, yelling questions through it as she ate her Frosted Flakes.

"How does it feel to be the Champion of Unova?" (Scary, especially when there were people stalking you for a living.)

"Where would you like to go most on vacation?" (Humilau City. It's the only place with a face board, a Casteliacone stand, and an actual walk-through-water tube.)

"Tell us about your latest movie!" (I have to ad lib the whole thing as a test of my acting skills, which is crazy scary but also exciting.)

"Is it true that you and rival Hugh Noir are currently pursuing a relationship?"

Rosa couldn't help it—she snorted milk through her nose. (Not because she was surprised, though, because that would mean she actually liked her best friend in a romantic way_ haha no that's ridiculous._) Miku Blanc, however, had had just about enough of the reporters. She opened the door and started fielding questions and cameras with a frying pan, yelling for her daughter to make a break for it. Rosa fled. When Hugh saw the crowd of reporters and the slightly freaked expression on his best friend's face, he quickly put two and two together and let the brunette into his house without any further argument. Hugh's mother happily agreed to let Rosa hide out for a few days until the reporters got tired of having their cameras smashed to bits by a stainless-steel wok. Haru offered to sneak past them and pack an overnight bag for her older brother's closest friend. The small girl easily slipped past the mob thanks to her petite stature and her Liepard.

"I don't mind, really!" insisted Haru when her cobalt-haired older brother asked her later. "The two of you here together will give me great pics for my Google Plus-I mean…" She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and dashed up the stairs, looking rather panicky about something.

Hugh and Rosa stared at each other and shrugged in tandem, equally confused.

It was the second morning of Rosa's stay when Hugh mentioned the tattoo.

"You did WHAT?" Rosa nearly dropped her Wii Remote, recovering it quickly after noticing a go-kart swerving in front of her. She proceeded to fire a red shell and shoot Princess Peach off the edge of Rainbow Road. "But you can get really sick if the needle isn't clean! And the ink can permanently damage your skin cells, and—where'd you get it, anyway? I hope it wasn't at that one by the weird coffee shop in Castelia City—"

"Okay! I get it! Jeez!" Hugh scowled, partially because of the onslaught and partially because his best friend had just used her last red shell to knock him off the edge of the track as well. "You sound like my mom," he added, watching as he was fished out of the abyss by a turtle wearing aviator glasses and a cloud. (What kind of sick game was this, anyway?)

"She let you get that thing?" Rosa glared at him, briefly forgetting Mario Kart for a second.

"Well, no, but—"

"All I have to say is, Arceus help you if Haru finds out," declared Rosa flatly, turning her attention back to the screen. "Ooh, banana peels!"

"What the heck are—OH CRAP." Hugh spun out on the track thanks to the fruit peel and decided he was officially the worst Mario Kart player in Unova. "Don't tell her," he continued, turning crimson eyes on his best friend and adopting his best kicked-puppy expression.

"...Can I see it, at least?" Rosa crossed the finish line and placed the controller on the coffee table, swinging her feet as she waited for the rest of the racers to cross.

"Sure." Abandoning his controller, Hugh shrugged off one sleeve of his black long-sleeve shirt. A carefully drawn, full-color sketch of a Hydreigon mid-roar was etched onto the teenager's left shoulder blade. Rosa reached out her fingers to touch the tattoo, and Hugh jumped as he felt the barest brush of fingertips against his skin.

"O-oh! Sorry!" apologized the brunette, cheeks pinking up. "I-it's just...really nice. Even though you probably did get it done at that shady place in Castelia and you could have gotten really hurt," she mumbled in an undertone.

Hugh sighed and readjusted his shirt to cover the tattoo once more. "Look. I'm fine. Can we drop the subject?"

"Okay," agreed Rosa, restarting the Wii so Hugh could pick a game. "But I think you're cool even without the tattoo."

The cobalt-haired teenager replaced Mario Kart with Super Smash Bros. Brawl, thankful his friend couldn't see his bright red face.

* * *

Haru Noir posted Almost blew it today, guys... 

No, seriously. +The Hugh x Rosa Project was almost revealed, and it's all my fault. Remind me never to open my big mouth near my brother...On the bright side, Rosa's staying at my house until the reporters stalking her go away. Let the shipping floodgates open!~

_+1's: 29  
Reposts: 17_

Recent comments _(2 of 24)_

Nate Blanc: Aww! Does this mean I can't come home?!

Haru Noir: LOL +Nate Blanc. Yes. Yes it does.

* * *

fin.


End file.
